


How Bean Found Out (in the middle of the night)

by uncre4tiv3



Series: How (nearly) Everybody Found Out [3]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncre4tiv3/pseuds/uncre4tiv3
Summary: So this is a little gift to my dear friend.She is not only my makeshift little sister but also my AMAZING beta reader.And although we're in complety different fandoms, we're on one wavelength. Love you. <3Enjoy. Comment criticism.





	How Bean Found Out (in the middle of the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wexuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wexuji/gifts).



> So this is a little gift to my dear friend.  
> She is not only my makeshift little sister but also my AMAZING beta reader.  
> And although we're in complety different fandoms, we're on one wavelength. Love you. <3
> 
> Enjoy. Comment criticism.

‘I’ll be ten minutes late, just start without me’’, the message said. Bean had to roll her eyes. Fine, then they just had to start without Gordie. She understood the importance of becoming a ‘doctor’ in New Ham, Kelly and Gordie did, as far as she was concerned, a superb job. They delivered a baby for crying out loud.

That did not however change the fact that Gordie’s time management was - poor sometimes. She pocketed her phone and looked for Becca, but found her asleep with Eden in the nursery. Not wanting to wake either of them, she went downstairs. Just because Allie was not in charge anymore didn't mean that the ‘committee on going home’ stopped working. Quite the contrary: They had just discovered new land that they could use for farming, along with animals. It was their job to find ways to survive and make the most out of it. And if they coincidentally also talked about taking Campbell down, that was nobody's business.

“Sam?”, she cringed. _He can’t hear you idiot, he’s deaf._ But just as she started to mentally scold herself, she noticed the boy sitting at the kitchen table looking quite disheveled, with his shirt rumpled, his cheeks red and his eyes cast downwards. Sitting next to him was Grizz, looking similar with his hair a mess, his breathing quick and shallow, causing Bean to narrow her eyes.

“Sam?” The redhead still did not look at her.

“Grizz, what are you doing here?”

Grizz’ eyes shot up.“Learning.”

“Learning? Really?” Her eyebrows went into her hairline. “And what, if I may ask?”, she questioned, genuinely intrigued.

“ASL, because I actually bother to learn for a friend.”, he snapped, his eyes drifting towards Sam. And _wow_ , point for him. Bean noticed the way his jaw clenched. There was no real anger behind his words but - _fear_?

“And I’m not one of these dumb Guard jocks, I have a functioning brain you know. I care about more than football and sex.” There was a tense silence for a few moments.

“Sorry, I was just curious.” Grizz let out a breath.

“Nonono, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.” He slumped into his chair, Sam looking at him. Grizz just lazily raised his hands and signed something that made Sam smile.

The door flew open. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m late, I know.”

 

…

 

It was somewhere around one that Bean needed to get up. Her throat was dry and she craved a cold glass of water, like she had previous nights. She had asked Kelly about it just to make sure, but the smart brunette told her that she had nothing to worry about. She quietly opened her door, as to not wake anybody up, slowly making her way downstairs. She stopped. There was whispering coming from the kitchen. Bean peeked around the corner, seeing Sam and Grizz in the exact same place at the table as hours ago. Sam was signing something, explaining it, while Grizz was mimicking the motions and occasionally asked the mandatory “Like this?”

She had never seen a look like this on either boy’s face before and she also could not really place it. Both looked content and happy and Bean could not stop the smile that was making its way onto her lips.

But then Sam signed something and Grizz gave a hearty laugh, nodded and told him “Of course you can.”. Sam leaned forward, his lips pressing lightly against Grizz’, while the other boy gently cupped the redhead’s cheek.                                                          

It was slow and soft. There wasn't any heat behind it. _No_ , she realized, it seemed rather familiar.

Something clicked and Bean realized why Grizz had been so tense hours ago. The fear of being outed, of being outcast had made him so distant. They had enough problems as it was and a jock being outed to his mush for brain friends would probably not really be a pleasant addition. Grizz was an outsider anyways for leaving The Guard.

And as she saw Grizz’ eyes shining when both boys pulled apart, she realized that he was also protecting Sam from Campbell. The new leaders were terrifying and unpredictable.

Still it seemed that both Sam and Grizz could be content in their little bubble, even if just for a few hours.

Bean decided that she could also drink water from the upstairs bathroom. Especially if it meant keeping the bubble intact for at least a few more hours.

 

They deserved it.


End file.
